This invention relates generally to heating and cooling systems for vehicles and specifically to systems which operate from an auxiliary power generator system. The present invention provides DC power for battery charging, controls the vehicle environment for the truck, camper, van, or bus driver and boater while he operates the vehicle and during down time, all the while in compliance with the anti-idling laws.
Various heating and cooling systems and their generator are currently manufactured for tractor trailers. Other vehicles, such as buses, boats, houseboats, camping trailers, and the like, also have heating and cooling systems, and auxiliary components. The currently available systems are generally too large, too heavy, overpowering in operation, and expensive to purchase and to operate. For example, some of the existing models have components that may utilize thirteen to fifteen horsepower from twin cylinder water cooled diesel engines. Specifications also indicate that a generator with a heating and cooling system normally produces approximately 6 kilowatts of power.
These heating and cooling systems and generator units fasten or bolt to the truck frame rails, between the fuel tank and the rear wheels. The units weigh approximately 450 lb to 500 lb, which consumes more fuel just to carry that weight when the vehicle moves. The condensing unit has condensing coils, a condenser fan and motor, and a refrigerant compressor. These sizable components occupy significant space proximate to a vehicle or truck cab. The condensing unit bolts to the back of the vehicle or truck cab. The evaporator unit has a blower housing, a drain pan, an evaporator coil, an evaporator motor and blower, and the electric heating unit or hot water heating coil for both heating and cooling of the vehicle.
These are examples of the systems that are currently available. The prior art systems are significantly large, heavy, and overpowered in cooling or heating capacity, for the cab in which they are employed. The overpowering applies to many vehicles: truck cabs, refrigerated truck housings, busses, camper vans, mobile units, cabin cruiser boats, and the like.